


Stephen King's Discarded Novel: The Red Throne

by MamaDNYC



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Christine - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King, Misery - Stephen King, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDNYC/pseuds/MamaDNYC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may or may not believe this but: Master of Horror Stephen King once wrote a novel that was so incredibly bad that he didn’t just throw it in the trash (for fear his wife might find it.) Hell no. He tore it up, cursed at it and tossed it in a dumpster outside of a McDonald’s in Bangor, Maine. He sped away, not realizing that four writers: Saara Dutton, Daniel Guzmán, Michael Maiello and Peter Olson caught him in the act. We fished this novel out, piece by piece, from the piles of Big Mac wrappers, squished ketchup packets, mustard smeared napkins and a lost demo tape of Bachman Turner Overdrive.</p><p>We were so thrilled with this discovery that we turned it into a podcast, and are proud to present it to you. So sit back, get comfortable, turn up your speakers and get ready for THE RED THRONE…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen King's Discarded Novel: The Red Throne

[PODFIC] [Stephen King's Discarded Novel: The Red Throne](http://darumaeye.wordpress.com/2014/02/24/pocast-stephen-kings-discarded-novel-the-red-throne/)


End file.
